Payback
by leprekan187
Summary: a couple of the guys have been ragging on bella. she extracts a little payback. implied jake/bella


Bella gets a little pay payback for Quil, Jared and Paul ragging on her…. The glory of Mint Chocolate Chip Brownies…. Just a fun one shot…

I was chuckling evilly; almost cackling by the time I reached Jakes. There were only a few cars in the yard but I knew that the house was packed. It had been over a year now. Jake had taken his place as rightful Alpha and Chief of the tribe when he turned 18, and I was now his fiancé. The Cullen's never came back. The Voltori desecrated Victoria and her little army. And now that all immediate threats had been terminated everyone had loosened up a bit. Some, a little too much.

The guys still teased Jake about me whenever they got the chance. But recently Paul, Jared and Quil had taken to making sounds around me. The sounds I made during sex with Jake. And it never failed to make me flush deep red. In fact after the first week of it they stopped making the sounds and instead just gave me this look. The one that told me they were thinking it and it almost made it worse. Then again horny teenage boys watching me get it on with Jake was a little disturbing in it's self but the others didn't make a big deal of it, in fact if the others were around they would smack the guys in the back of the head for me when I blushed. It was time for payback.

I had made brownies. All the guys liked my brownies so I made sure I made a few batches. And I was lucky that the three boys were the only ones who liked mint chocolate chip brownies.

I had made a rather large bunch of those for today. It was Seth's 16th birthday party and he had discretely asked for my raspberry brownies and I couldn't help but smile. He never asked for anything. At least not unless he could really help it so I made sure that I actually made him a three layer brownie cake with dark chocolate raspberry icing with little raspberries and white chocolate drizzled with Seth's name in cursive white chocolate on the top. I knew his mom and Emily had both made him a traditional birthday cake but once I had gotten on a roll with the brownies I couldn't help myself. And it fit with my other plan. I had also made a few normal batches for everyone else. I had a small bakery stashed in the back of the Rabbit. Jake greeted me at the car door, kissing me soundly, before grabbing the load of brownies except for Seth's cake out of the back. I grabbed that. No one but Seth was touching this puppy.

They were holding the party out back, near the garage where I could hear Leah's CD collection playing. And she was in fact sitting with her imprint, Cody. He was a forest ranger on a neighboring reservation. There was a table full of gifts. It looked like the entire pack family was there along with a couple of Seth's friends. All guys of course.

After a good twenty minutes of helping Emily and Sue set up there was a loud howl that come from the woods. That was our alert.

I laughed at the sudden sigh of Embry and Seth. Seth had on a blindfold and a nose plug, the ones little kids use to help swim, and he was breathing into a paper bag.

"Ah! Bella! I knew you'd come! That means I have cake!" he cried in an excited voice. I just shook my head. I guess this was the only way to make his party as much of a surprise as possible…

"Ok, Seth you can unplug and unblind yourself." Embry said laughing at the younger wolf, ruffling his hair.

Seth nearly phased he was so excited. 16 was a big deal for Quellette kids.

"You didn't make my brownies." He said pouting at me, looking at the table and seeing all the other brownies but not seeing the ones that he could recognize from a mile away.

"Nope. I sure didn't." I said and watched his face fall before I uncovered his brownie cake. "I hope you like this better."

"Oh wow!" he said looking at me wit big round eyes that almost looked out of place on his muscular face.

The party really started after that. I watched grinning as all of the brownies were consumed. It didn't take too long for Quil, Jared, and Paul to ask what the secret ingredient was in the brownies and I replied with a proud smile.

"Mint of course." Every one laughed at that. A minute or two later Paul, Jared, and Quil all got panicked looks on their faces before running off into the woods. The laxative had kicked in.

Everyone turned to me when I just laughed.

"Milk of mint, obviously." I said with an evil grin.

I watched as looked of horror flashed over the pack.

"It was only in their brownies, so unless one of you got a wild hair your fine." I laughed at the sigh of relief that passed over the guys. They knew the three had been teasing me for a while and understood it was well deserved.

Leah walked over and gave me a high five.

"They needed to be put in their place." She had probably heard and seen everything through the wolf connection.

Emily agreed with a bright smile.

"I'll have to remember that for later. And MINT! The perfect cover up for a laxative!" she looked positively giddy as Sam paled considerably.

"Remind me not to piss off any of our girls…" Seth stage whispered to Jake, Cody, and Sam.


End file.
